Raged
by inugomegirl
Summary: This story is a sequal to a tribute to patriot day by Colonel Arbuckle. Marlene can't take it, those people that lost their lives, well Marlene loses her cool, who's there to calm her down. Skilene oneshot


Marlene was sitting in her habitat, alone again. Clear rain drops were dropping from the sky, covering the ground in a thin layer of water. Normally Marlene would be out in the open air, rain was her favorite weather, it was refreshing and cool. However she didn't feel much like it.

She had been sitting at home for a day of so, ever since she got back from visiting ground zero with the penguins and lemurs. Skippers words stuck in her mind, -_this is why we are at war. This is why we fight. We fight to avenge those who lost their lives at the hands of faceless cowards. Be it eight days ago or eight years ago, we must never forget.-_

_Skipper was right, those people were faceless cowards, and all those people all the ones that lost their lives, they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. She couldn't help but cry, she hadn't lost any friends or old masters, she knew not one soul that was killed. Yet crying was the natural thing for her to do._

_What else could she do? Find the ones responsible? They were dead, along with all the innocent that were lost. She felt angry, she felt lost and confused, they killed so many innocent and all they get is death, it's what they wanted, and what they got._

_She felt like yelling, she felt like screaming, she felt like throwing something across the room. She just wanted to get out this anger. She wanted to go back in time, she wanted to aid those who had lost, she wanted to stop them even at the cost of her own life._

_She heard the clanging of metal, and knew it was the sewer hole, yet she didn't look up to greet the visitor. She stayed where she was and let the tears flow, Marlene didn't even attempt to wipe them away, for they would just keep coming._

"_Marlene?" A familiar comforting voice called as it drew closer to Marlene. She felt a lighten in her chest, she could talk to Skipper about this, him of all people would understand her pain. She looked up and stared at the leading penguin that she could always turn to._

"_Skipper." She began, but she was at a loss for words, what would she say, how would she say it. She didn't feel much like talking anymore, she felt like listening. Listening to Skippers kind calming words, his advice and guidance._

"_You've been inside since yesterday, are you OK?" Skipper stepped toward the tear dripping Marlene, just as a burst of salty drops exploded from her eyes. She was ashamed, she didn't want Skipper to see her crying like this, what would he think._

_Instead of shun and criticism, she felt strong sleek flippers wrap around her. "Why, I just don't understand, Skipper. All those innocent people." She whispered in her broken shaky tone._

_Skipper looked her in the eye, he was full of pride and courage. Yet Marlene couldn't understand why, "We must never forget Marlene." He said with a forced smile, she nodded her head and wiped away some of the tears. With regret more fell from her hazel eyes._

_Skipper hugged her again, he was so strong yet tame, he was so tough yet comforting, and he barely did anything. She broke away for a moment and stood up, "They didn't deserve it," Marlene hissed as she turned her back to Skipper._

"_They killed so many and they get no punishment, they wanted to die, along with hundreds of people and they did. They don't deserve to get away so easily." Marlene had a sour angry voice, it was raw with power, and hatred. At the same time, she was scared and small._

_Skipper rose from his chair, and walked over to Marlene, feeling the anger himself, "It's the past, all we can do is keep going." Skipper aided, but Marlene was full of rage, full of something burning to get out. So she let it out_

"_This will only happen again, and again. We must fight, or risk our country. Those monsters, killed people." Skipper tried to calm her down, that's when Marlene exploded._

"_PEOPLE THAT DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE SKIPPER, THEY DID NOTHING WRONG!!!!!" Marlene grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at the wall, a glass vase shattered sending shards across the room. She grabbed out her pounding head, and started crying again._

_A wave of dizziness passed over her as she collapsed to the ground, this wasn't an over reaction, this was Marlene. Skipper caught her in time, before she hit her head on the ground. She buried her face in his feathers, and let the tears go. She didn't care if it was skipper, it was helpful._

_Skipper stroked her back, and hushed her, he wasn't himself at this point, neither was Marlene. Marlene looked up into Skippers eyes, they were so close, yet so far away. "What if it happens again? What if I lose someone," Skipper stared at her in disbelief, unsure of how to answer it._

"_I'll be by your side." Her answered with compassionate eyes. _

"_What if I lose you? All the things I won't get to say." Marlene hinted at him, yet he was unaware of what she was trying to say, He loved Marlene fiercely, and hated to see her cry, but was oblivious that she loved him back, they were both completely blind._

"_Tell me now." He whispered unsure of what else he could say that wouldn't upset her, Marlene was hesitant, after seeing ground zero, and picturing that awful seen, she really had no choice. The tears had stopped coming out, and she was shaking in his flippers._

_How would she say this? This was so much she wanted to say to him, so much that could be answered so easily, by now she was the coward, shaking from both fear and from a reaction to crying. She felt cold and began to fade, she had to get it out now._

_She stretched up brought hr lips to where his ear should be, and closed her eyes, preparing for rejection. "I love you Skipper." She whispered than shrunk back down, feeling scared and weak. She half expected for Skipper to walk out and never come back, instead he pulled her closer and kissed her._

_The fireworks exploded around them, sending chills down Marlene's back, when they broke away both feel so much better. "If it ever happens and you lose me, know that I love you too." Skipper whispered back still holding Marlene close to him._

_She nodded and laid her head on his chest, nuzzling in closer, "I can't stand it, I can't do anything to stop them." She said In one more burst of tears, Skipper looked down, careful to choose his words._

"_Marlene, I will always protect you, and I will always try to stop them, I'll do anything for you, I love you."_


End file.
